Han and Leia
by Nixa Jane
Summary: Tom has a new holo program. Harry and B'Elanna get dragged into it.


**Han and Leia**

by Layton Colt

"Come on, _Princess_, it'll be fun." 

"I've told you before, Tom, I have no interest in your juvenile holo novels." 

"But, B'Elanna!" Tom whined. "You'd get to be the princess. I already replicated you the costume." 

B'Elanna faltered for an instant, almost agreeing just so she could see Tom in _his costume. She didn't know much about this Star Wars he kept going on about, but she knew he'd look good dressed up like the smuggler pilot character he'd chosen for himself. _

And, of course, he'd talked Harry into being Luke Skywalker. The Doctor, despite Tom's rather persistent badgering, continued to decline playing the part of someone named 'Darth Vador.' 

"No," she said finally. "I'm sorry, Tom. But I have better things to do with my time." 

Tom grabbed her wrist gently as she turned to go and pulled her back to him. He smiled down at her sweetly. "Surely I can make it worth your while." 

Her resistance was slowly being torn away. And worse, she knew it, and had no defense. Ever since her and Tom had started this . . . whatever it was they had, she'd found she wasn't quite as immune to his charms as she had once been. 

"I have to go to engineering . . ." she began lamely. 

"You got off an hour ago," Tom said chidingly. "You need to relax, B'Elanna. Come on, it'll be good for you." 

"But--"

"You don't have to be Leia, if you don't want," Tom said, and he knew even as he was doing it he was playing with fire, "I could always ask Megan and you could be--" 

B'Elanna's eyes narrowed. She may not know much about Star Wars, but enough of what Tom had told her had gotten through for her to know that this Han and Leia ended up together. "I could be what?" she growled.

Tom gave her his most dashing smile. "Whoever you want, B'Elanna." 

"If anyone's going to be Leia, it's going to be me," she said angrily. 

Tom's smile grew wider. "Well, alright then, if it means that much to you, you be Leia." 

"What?"

"Be at the holodeck in twenty," he called to her as he began to walk away. "The costume will be waiting for you in the changing room." 

"But--" 

"And don't be late, B'Elanna. You're royalty now—you've got to be punctual." 

* * * * 

"Why am I doing this again?" Harry asked as he experimentally swung his light saber up and down. 

"Because, Harry, you're always complaining that you have to be the sidekick. Now I'm the sidekick." 

"You're the charming hero pilot," Harry said as he turned to glare at Tom. 

Tom smiled. "I'm that everyday, Harry." 

Harry rolled his eyes. "I have to be the loser."  
"The loser?" Tom cried incredulously. "Loser? You defeated Darth Vador, Harry, you're the hero. I'm just around because of my good looks and my ever entertaining quick wit." 

"Well . . ." 

"Sure, you're a little inexperienced, but honestly, you're that everyday." 

Harry's glare darkened. "Are you trying to get me to leave?" 

"Harry, Harry, Harry, you can't leave. You wouldn't leave B'Elanna to suffer here alone with me, would you?" 

"You do have a point." 

Tom slipped into his flight jacket, and placed the blaster in the holster on his waist. "Look, you'll have fun. I promise." 

"You promised me that when you dragged me into joining you in your snow boarding program—sans safeties." 

"Okay, that did end badly," Tom admitted.

"The Doctor lectured me for _two_ hours, Tom. _Two hours_." 

"But that won't happen this time, we'll keep the safeties on. This will be great. This is _Star Wars_."

"Haven't we been involved in enough star wars?" Harry asked petulantly. 

"This is different. This is _fun_. Jeez, what is it with you and B'Elanna, anyway? What do you have against a little recreation every once in a while?" 

"It isn't recreation in general that worries us, Tom. It's your version of it." 

Tom snorted. "You've got no sense of adventure, Har." 

"I'm exploring the galaxy. How much adventure does one person need?" 

Tom grinned. "You'd be surprised."

Harry rolled his eyes again. "I'll try this for fifteen minutes. If it's as horrible as I'm expecting, I'm leaving--and taking B'Elanna with me." Harry smiled sweetly. "That is, of course, if she actually shows up." 

Tom smirked. "Oh she'll show up alright."

"You're pretty confident," Harry said. 

Tom's smirk grew only wider. "Trust me, Harry. I know B'Elanna. She'll be here."

"Probably," Harry said after a moment. "But I really don't understand how you're able to talk us into these things."

"It's my charm, Harry. My charisma. I'm irresistible." 

"Does Luke ever hit Han?" Harry asked. "Because I'm thinking of adding that scene in." 

"Sorry, Har. No luck. Luke has a major case of hero worship where Han is concerned." Tom looked over at him. "Just take your aggression out on the Storm troopers." 

Harry just sighed resignedly, and made his way from the changing room into the holodeck. B'Elanna was, as Tom predicted, there waiting for them. 

Her hair was in buns on both sides, to her obvious annoyance, and she was staring down at the white dress she wore with disgust. 

Tom entered the room, and looked B'Elanna up and down, smiling widely. "You look great," he said easily. "Now all you have to do is get into character. Leia's got lots of attitude, it shouldn't be too hard for you to emulate." 

B'Elanna glared angrily at him. 

"Yep, that's good. Keep doing that." 

"This is the stupidest thing I've ever worn!" B'Elanna hissed, swinging the white robes in anger. 

"Just be happy I didn't choose the golden bikini," Tom's eyes sparkled as he spoke and Harry wondered if he had no sense of self-preservation. 

B'Elanna's eyes narrowed and she took a step forward, Harry quickly stepped between his two friends. "Shouldn't we be getting started? We all have the early shift tomorrow." 

"Right," Tom said. "Computer, activate Paris-23-Lucus." 

A huge space station appeared around them. Tom grinned at the scene. The program took place sometime between the first movie and the second, which was his favorite part of Han and Leia's relationship. And just about the same part of it that he was at with B'Elanna. 

"Okay--so we're fighting the bad guys--real bad. The Emperor--huge cloaked guy with wrinkly skin, very bad. And Darth Vador, he isn't much better. He's your father--both of you--but you don't know that yet. We'll be going on a mission to some planet or another--to steal some of the Empire's plans for a new weapon. Everyone get all of that?" 

Tom looked up. B'Elanna and Harry were staring at him blankly. "What?" Harry asked. 

"We're going to go steal the bad guys plans," Tom said again. "Don't you guys know anything about the Star Wars trilogy?"

"No, Tom," B'Elanna said tiredly. "We don't. It's a little before our time. A couple centuries before our time, in fact. Why do you know about it, anyway?" 

"Are you kidding? They don't make adventures like this anymore. This is quality stuff. The 20th century came out with the best ideas for holo programs. Bond, James Bond--shaken, not stirred."

B'Elanna shook her head. "Right. Shouldn't we be starting? So that we can finish?" 

Tom looked disappointed. "You don't have to play," he said. "No one is forcing you. We're supposed to have fun."

"No one is forcing me?" B'Elanna repeated. "You're forcing me!" 

"I don't see a phaser aimed at your head, B'Elanna. Last time I checked, you were a big girl who didn't let anyone tell her what to do." 

"You're pushing it, Paris," Torres growled. 

"B'Elanna's right, Tom," Harry broke in. "We should get started." 

"Fine," Tom said with a forced grin. "Let's get started then. Where's Chewy?" 

"Excuse me?" B'Elanna asked.

"Chewy!" Tom called. He started away from his two friends, and they watched him go with resigned irritation. "Chewy!" 

Then a huge fur covered . . . something came out from behind one of the ships. 

Tom grinned. "There you are!" he beamed. "We've got to go to Naitu. The Princess needs our help." 

Chewy made some sort of sound in response. B'Elanna crossed her arms. "What is this?" she asked. 

"This is Chewy," Tom said. "He'll be coming with us."

____End Part One____

Okay--so I'm completely blocked on this story--if for some reason you actually liked it and would like me to continue, ; ) would you mind maybe giving me some suggestions? 


End file.
